Roof Garden
by LiBrenRiv
Summary: Todo sucede en un edifico de apartamentos donde Naya y Dianna son vecinas.


De nuevo llego a lo que al día de hoy es mi casa, tendría que ser un hogar pero solo es un lujoso lugar en una exclusiva zona, en donde suelo llegar de trabajar, arrojar mis zapatillas y merodear por ahí mientras tomo una taza de café o una copa de vino.

Desde que era adolescente siempre soñé con ser _exitosa_, tener un buen apartamento y un buen auto. Bien, el éxito no siempre significa felicidad. Recién me mude a esta ciudad y no puedo decir que siempre estoy sola, de hecho la mayor parte del día estoy rodeada de personas, pero a mis verdaderos amigos y familia los deje atrás. Supongo que con el tiempo haré nuevos. Es difícil acostumbrarse a una nueva ciudad y a un nuevo estilo de vida.

Parte de mi nuevo estilo de vida es morir de sueño a las 9:00 pm y tirarme en el sillón a revisar cuestiones de trabajo. Y en especial esta es una noche donde el trabajo es mucho. Escucho como suena el timbre, realmente no es un sonido que oiga a menudo.

"¿Hola?" Pregunto al abrir la puerta, y mirar a mis vecinas del piso inferior, he cruzado algunas palabras con ellas. No conozco del todo a las personas que viven en el edificio.

"Hola vecina" Dijo una de ellas entusiasmada. "Hola" Dije de nuevo. Después de que saludaran nuevamente, esta vez con sus manos me di cuenta que las tenia esperando fuera y que tal vez no era una acción cordial, mucho menos para el tipo de personas que viven en ese complejo.

"Perdón, pasen" Una vez que entraron a mi apartamento, las hice sentar en mi sofá. "¿Y? ¿En que les puedo ayudar?" Pregunte con una sonrisa. "La verdad, es que tenemos un examen horrible mañana y queremos des estresarnos un poco" "Ok" Dije confundida. "Y sabemos de la cava de vino que tienes por allá" Dijo señalando. "Oh ya veo".

Les ofrecí una copa de vino, y una se convirtió en 2 botellas. "Bueno, no quisiera correrlas, yo creo que las tres nos hemos des estresado ya, y ustedes tienen que estudiar y yo terminar mucho trabajo". "No vecina, hay algo mejor que el vino para el estrés" Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja. Tal vez invitarlas a pasar no fue tan buena idea.

Después de un rato de platicar sobre la alternativa de relajación que proponía… Me doy cuenta que ni siquiera conozco sus nombres. Terminaron por convencerme y de un momento a otro esta chica había conseguido que el chico andrógino del primer piso estuviera en mi apartamento con un par de amigos mas para que compartiera sus métodos anti estrés, lo cual no era mas que un cigarro de marihuana. "Esperen, aquí dentro no" Y ese comentario, pareció mas bien una declaración que termino por crear una fiesta en el roof garden del edificio, donde estaban todas las personas que viven en el complejo. Son cinco pisos y me doy cuenta que hasta ahora solo conocía al andrógino del primer piso, a las estudiantes de abajo y al engreído cuya sexualidad aun es dudosa para mi.

También estaba ahí una joven pareja que al parecer viven en el tercer piso y un un chico que por lo que he oído hasta ahora es productor musical o conductor de tv, o locutor de radio. El alcohol parece estar haciendo ya estragos en mi, al menos me escabullí para no fumar.

"¿Puedo?" Dijo una de las _estudiantes _como yo hasta ahora las había nombrado. Creo que nunca había cruzado palabras con ella, la chica pelirroja es la que siempre habla. Pero a decir verdad de todas las personas que esta noche están aquí, ella es quien mas capta mi atención. Parece ser muy inocente, siempre se muestra introvertida, pero hay algo muy cálido con ella. "Si, claro" Dije con una sonrisa. La rubia parecía mareada. "¿Estas bien?" Ella solo asintió con su cabeza. "¿Fumaste de ese cigarrillo?" "No, solo tome demasiado vino" Dijo divertida y sonreí con su comentario. "Y.. ¿No tienes un examen para el cual estudiar?" "En mi estado no creo poder estudiar". "¿De que es tu examen?" Pregunte. "Mercadotecnia" "Bueno, soy publicista, puedo ayudarte algún día con eso" Comente amable, ella solo me miro y sonrío, no había notado el tono de sus ojos. "Bueno, creo que debería irme ya" Me levante de la silla sin decir nada mas. "¿Me ayudarías ahora?" ¡Bien Naya! No debiste abrir tu boca. Di la media vuelta para mirarla, y no pude decirle que no, es que es como una niña, aunque prácticamente lo es, debe tener… 18. Le hice una seña para que me siguiera al departamento. Antes fue a hablar con su amiga y esta me grito "Te la encargo vecina" Esa pelirroja esta totalmente ebria, pensé.

Me hizo unas cuantas preguntas y me comento sobre un proyecto en el cual de nuevo por alguna extraña razón me ofrecí a ayudarle. Como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo ya.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunte de la nada. Ella volteo a verme sorprendida. "19 ¿Por qué?" Ni siquiera se por que me interesa su edad. "Para saber que semestre cursas" Mentí. "Preparare café, ¿Quieres?" Dije para desviar el tema. "Si, gracias."

Le di la taza y me senté de nuevo en el sofá. Estuvimos en silencio varios minutos así que tome mi lap top para seguir trabajando. "¿Me darías tu numero?" Dijo apresurada. La voltee a ver y la observe por varios segundos. "Tu sabes, para estar en contacto contigo, por el proyecto" Le dicte mi numero y volví a dirigir mi mirada a la pantalla del computador. No quería ser grosera, pero en verdad tenia mucho trabajo por hacer. "¿Cómo te registro?" De nuevo voltee a verla. "¿Perdón?" "No se tu nombre, para regístrate" Dijo moviendo su celular. "Ah, soy Naya, compartimos café y ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres" Dije divertida. "Dianna, mucho gusto" Extendió su mano hacía mi, tarde un poco para reaccionar y estrechar su mano. Esa chica es muy tierna.


End file.
